


A Little Old Place Where We Can Get Together

by nubianamy



Series: The Love Shack [3]
Category: Glee
Genre: Blow Jobs, Frottage, Hair-pulling, Interlude, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-09
Updated: 2016-01-09
Packaged: 2018-05-12 20:58:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5680561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nubianamy/pseuds/nubianamy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Kinn interlude in celebration of Kinnja Day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Little Old Place Where We Can Get Together

When Finn heard Kurt’s voice right by his ear, whispering his name, he thought for a moment he might still be asleep.

“Mmm.” He tried to shift in bed, but the weight of Kurt’s body on top of the blankets was making it hard to move. “I’m here.”

Immediately Kurt moved off the bed. “Finn,” he said again. His breathy voice sounded agitated in the dark. “Do you remember what we — what happened last night? It wasn’t a dream?”

Finn hadn’t had any dreams, not that he could recall, but the memories of the previous night were still clear. “You said you were going to need to do that again in the morning.”

Kurt let out a big sigh. “Yes. And… that still appeals to you?”

“If you don’t care that I haven’t brushed my teeth.” Finn could smell the wintergreen of Kurt’s toothpaste. He reached a hand out from under the covers and fumbled for Kurt’s fingers. “What time is it?”

“Kind of early. Five-thirty-seven. I can let you go back to sleep if you want.”

Kurt wasn’t gripping his hand tightly, but he still sounded unsettled. “You can get into bed with me.”

“Yeah? That wouldn’t be too uncomfortable?” He was already tugging back the sheet. Finn moved over until his hip was even with the edge of the single bed, and Kurt slid in beside him, their legs brushing.

“You’re, uh, wearing your pajamas.” For a second, Finn wondered in a panic if Kurt was going to take them off. Then he thought about Puck and his butt and wondered if it would be such a bad thing if he did.

“It’s cold in the basement.” Kurt shifted sideways to face Finn, and one of Kurt’s cotton-clad legs bent to rest on top of his own. “But you’re warm.”

“I’m warm,” Finn echoed. His skin tingled where Kurt was touching him. When Kurt put a hand on his stomach, his hips bucked once, involuntarily. “You might want to, you know. Stay above the waist.”

“I won’t be offended by your arousal, Finn.” Kurt sounded amused. “I can keep my hands to myself if you want me to.”

“I really don’t know what I want,” he said honestly. “But you feel really good, lying kind of on top of me like that.”

As he gradually woke up, Finn was becoming more and more aware of the sensation of Kurt’s breath on his neck, along with the light pressure of the sheets brushing against his dick. He tried to stay calm and focus on the normal things about their room, the ordinary sounds of night time at the Hudson-Hummel house, instead of the way Kurt was draped over him in his own bed.

“I woke up thinking about what you said last night,” Kurt said. “About… not talking about jerk-off techniques with your friends.”

“Oh. Yeah. That was kind of shitty of me to say. You can jerk off any way you want.”

Immediately Finn pictured Kurt doing that. He held his breath as Kurt shifted their bodies closer. There was an unmistakable hot lump wedged between them, pressing against Finn’s thigh.

“You can, too,” said Kurt. “You can do that any time.”

While Kurt lay still, Finn’s hand moved away from his own dick and came to rest on Kurt’s shoulder. He gave it what he hoped was a reassuring squeeze.

“I guess I’m thinking about something you said, too,” Finn said softly. “Back in the igloo, you said you don’t want to make out with anybody who doesn’t turn you on, and make you feel safe, and respect you… and know what he’s doing.”

“I can’t believe you remember all of that.”

“I was paying attention. So, I really don’t know what I’m doing, Kurt.”

Kurt tipped his head just enough toward Finn’s shoulder to allow his lips to touch Finn’s skin for a moment. “That part doesn’t matter. Because it’s _you.”_

Finn smiled. “I’m your favorite. You, uh, said.” He turned his own head and kissed whatever part of Kurt’s head he could reach, which seemed to be a part with hair on it. “That’s kind of what Puck said too. He said it was the best thing ever. Because it was me.” He gave a little sigh into Kurt’s hair. “I feel kind of guilty about that.”

“You get to be my favorite _and_ his favorite, Finn. I don’t think that’s something you should be complaining about.”

“No, I mean… okay, it’s a little bit…” He trailed off, staring at the wall as he replayed in his memory the awed-surprised look on Puck’s face yesterday. Then shook his head and sighed again, but this time he was smiling. “Wow. No, I’m not complaining. What I meant was, Puck and I have been friends a long time? And finding out he’s been thinking about this stuff with me, and I didn’t… I mean, we _could_ have been…!”

Finn didn’t make any movement to illustrate his words, but Kurt did. He rocked against Finn’s leg, very carefully and very deliberately, three times. Each time he held it pressed there a little longer, and each time Finn felt it in his own dick, an ache that made his head swim.

Kurt let out an explosive, shaky laugh. “I’m sorry. I’m not laughing at you. I can only imagine how hard it would have been to grow up being your best friend. I’ve only had to deal with being your roommate for a few months.”

“Yeah!” Finn said. “Exactly. He felt like that for _how_ long? And I totally didn’t get it. That must have sucked.”

“Honestly, I don’t think most best friends are secretly wanting to make out with each other.”

“Well, they should be.”

It was still too dark for Finn to see Kurt’s expression, but he could hear Kurt’s smile anyway. “He’s pretty convincing. But I don’t want to make out with all my friends.” The way his voice dipped into a whisper was incredibly sexy. “Only you.”

“And Puck.”

“I’m already making out with Puck.” He resumed his rocking into Finn’s hip.

“Yeah, I have to say I’m in favor of that.”

“Because… you want to watch?” Kurt sounded kind of hopeful. Or maybe it was just arousal.

“No. Because it makes you happy. You’re totally happier since you guys have been together.”

“I am,” Kurt agreed.

There was a pause. Finn thought about what it might feel like to put a hand behind Kurt’s butt and pull him in really tight against his leg. His hand twitched just thinking about it.

“Does that mean you _don’t_ want to watch us kissing?” Kurt asked.

“I didn’t say that.”

“Because we really want you to watch. And, you know.” His breathing paused and resumed. “You feel so good.”

Finn wasn’t exactly sure what _you know_ meant, but it made his dick throb harder, enough to make him make a noise. That made Kurt make his own noise, a desperate one, and to dig in harder against Finn’s hip.

“I want — I feel like I should —“ Finn groaned, out of more frustration than desire, but Kurt just laughed, nodding against his shoulder.

“You really don’t have to do anything, Finn. I’m not here for that.”

“You’re not?” He sounded so plaintively disappointed that Kurt laughed again, louder and harder. He had to grin. Then he wrapped Kurt up in a full-body squeeze.

“Oh!” Kurt exclaimed. He hugged Finn back. Somehow their lips found one another in the middle of the embrace. Kurt’s leg snaked around Finn’s, giving him something to brace against, and he ground up against Finn, letting out a whine into his mouth.

“I was just —“ Finn gasped. He made himself stop kissing Kurt and take a couple deep breaths. “Kurt, I don’t exactly know how to say this, but I really, _really_ want you to be here for that.”

Kurt sucked in a surprised breath and let it out on a sigh. “Ohhh.”

“Is that okay?” Finn asked anxiously.

Finn felt hands on either side of his face, bringing him close for another kiss. By the time they paused for air, Kurt was almost on top of him.

“That is _so_ okay,” Kurt swore.

Finn let out a relieved breath. “I just wasn’t sure, with Puck and you, and maybe you have things you only want to do with him, and — I don’t think we even talked about this stuff, and yesterday I wasn’t even sure what I was willing to even _do,_ but now I just want —“

He didn’t know how to end that sentence. Kurt made an encouraging sound, but Finn had to roll away, out of Kurt’s embrace, and breathe in and out, in and out.

After a moment, Kurt put a hand on his back. “It’s fine. Whatever it is.”

“I don’t know if it is, though. Because it’s… kind of selfish.”

“Okay?” Kurt prompted.

Finn closed his eyes against the dark. “I shouldn’t get to have that twice in two days.”

“You shouldn’t — _oh.”_

“You said you gave him a blowjob. And it wasn’t gross. And… I’m thinking about that. Pretty much nonstop since Puck told me he was thinking about you doing that to me.”

“Puck told you that?” Kurt sounded pleased.

“Yeah. But I don’t want you to do that unless you really really want to. Like you said.” He bit his lip. “Do you, maybe… want to?”

The warmth beside him vanished as Kurt sat up. Finn was about to ask him what he was doing when he felt hands sweeping up his thigh, curving immediately into the space between his legs.

“Ohmygod.” He put a hand on Kurt’s head, then snatched it away again. He didn’t want Kurt to think that he was trying to _control_ him while he was —

Kurt’s hand was tight around the base of his cock. “Are you… sure this is okay?”

“That is such a stupid question,” Finn said, a little too loudly. Kurt laughed. Finn could feel Kurt’s rough cheek resting on his thigh.

“Does that mean you want me to…?”

“I want you to,” Finn promised. “Yes. I do. Please do that thing that you were going to do.”

He could detect the pressure of every one of Kurt’s fingers. “It won’t be weird?”

“Yes. I mean… it will, but I don’t care.”

He wasn’t sure if Kurt would take him at his word, but he held his breath anyway until he felt gentle suction on his cock. It was an effort not to thrust into that warm wetness, but he held as still as he could, allowing Kurt to set the pace with his own mouth, his own movement.

“I wish I could see you,” he said, trying to control his breathing. “No — don’t stop.”

But Kurt already had. His breath landing on Finn’s wet skin in rhythmic puffs was almost as erotic as his mouth had been. “I don’t know if I _could_ do this if you could see me.”

“Just, so I can know if you hate it. You don’t hate it?”

“I don’t hate it.”

“I really don’t get that.” Even as Finn said it, he felt like an idiot. “I’m not complaining.”

“Finn, you told me not to stop. Can I go back to not stopping now?”

“Yeah. Yeah. Only — wait.” He groped for some part of Kurt that wasn’t his head, and found his shoulder. It was warm. “Do you want me to stop you when — when it might get gross?”

“If that feels better?”

“I don’t know. Puck didn’t stop, but you can and I just thought you might want to, you know, be prepared. Only I don’t want to grab your hair or anything.” He paused as Kurt made a noise. “Um… don’t I?”

“You could,” Kurt said breathlessly.

“Oh. I could. I mean, yeah.” He ran his hand up Kurt’s neck to the place where his hair met his scalp, and carefully ran his fingers through it. Kurt made another noise. “I always thought you didn’t like your hair being touched.”

“I guess I like it when you do it?”

It took him about ten seconds of Kurt resuming activity for Finn to get back to the level of arousal he’d been at before. When he tightened his fingers in Kurt’s hair and gave a little tug, Kurt made _another_ noise, and Finn gasped, “Oh god, fuck, Kurt,” and came.

Luckily Kurt didn’t seem too surprised by it, and he also didn’t make any noises that indicated _gross,_ so Finn decided not to worry about it. He slumped back against his pillow.

“Yeah?” Kurt asked, sounding pleased.

“Wow.” He cleared his throat with a little laugh. “Yeah.”

“I’m not going to ask how it compared, because I don’t think I want to know. But I’m glad you liked it.”

“I really liked it. It’s just about the best feeling ever.” He reached down and found Kurt’s arm, then his hand, and squeezed it tight. Kurt squeezed back. “Because it’s you. Well, plus a blowjob.” He felt his cheeks hurt a little from smiling so hard. “God. I can’t believe you just did that.”

“I can’t believe I did either,” said Kurt. He started laughing first, but Finn followed, making a little snorty noise in his throat that caused Kurt’s laughter to escalate, until they were both gasping and shushing one another.

“I really don’t want my mom to come down here,” Finn hissed. He dragged Kurt back up to lie beside him in the suddenly too-small bed. Everything Kurt had done seemed to have granted him a measure of courage, because he put a hand on Kurt’s very nice ass and pulled him up against his hip. “Especially because you need a — a something. Because you haven’t, you know.”

“Oh,” Kurt moaned. His hips did a very appealing little twist. “God. Finn. I think I’m just going to — would you please hold still, just like that, god, your hand —“

Kurt made about a dozen very focused, very prolonged thrusts against Finn’s leg as Finn held him pinned, reveling in the sounds that were coming out of his mouth. _That mouth,_ he thought, and he couldn’t help let out his own echoing sounds when Kurt tensed, quivering and gasping against him as he came.

“Finn,” said Kurt, “oh — okay, I’m not going to freak out.” He buried his face in Finn’s neck. “This is so crazy, what we’re doing.”

“It’s pretty crazy,” Finn agreed. “But I kind of love it.”

He felt Kurt nodding. “Yes. I’m so glad you think that.”

Kurt’s hand brushed down his chest, then stuttered to a halt when it encountered his erection. “Oh — wow. Still?”

“Again,” Finn admitted. “But I think I’d rather wait for more.”

“For Puck.”

“Yeah.” He hesitated, then added, “Is that okay? It’s not because you’re not amazing.”

“No, no… I think that’s the right thing to do. He wouldn’t be upset by what we did, but I want him to be here. Involved.” Kurt sat up, making noises of distaste. “I really need a shower.”

Finn didn’t disagree. He politely looked away while Kurt slipped out from under his covers and disappeared into the bathroom, then stripped off his wet pajama pants and balled them up into the hamper before putting on his robe. Then he picked up his phone and took a deep breath before calling Puck.

_“It’s pretty early,”_ Puck said when he picked up.

“Kurt got in bed with me before six.” Finn listened, but the sounds of the shower were still going. “Dude, he totally gave me a blowjob. Then he got off right on my leg.”

_“Yeah, I told you he wasn’t going to be mad.”_

Finn hesitated. “ _You’re_ not mad, are you?”

_“Fuck no. If I were sleeping in the same bedroom as him, I’d be getting it on with him too.”_

“Not with me?”

Puck laughed. “ _Last I heard you didn’t want that, Hudson.”_

“I think I might be — kind of figuring it out.” He spread his legs, looking down at his hard-again dick with disbelief. “Parts of me are _really_ into it. We think you should come over.”

“ _Right now?”_ Puck sounded surprised. “ _Like, get in the car and drive over there and sneak in through the front door?”_

“Front door wouldn’t be very sneaky. I’ll let you in. I have… a lot of questions.”

The bathroom door opened, and Kurt came out, wearing his robe and carefully toweling his hair dry. Finn found himself sitting there, holding the phone, and grinning at Kurt like an idiot.

_“You sure?”_ asked Puck dubiously.

“Yeah. I’m sure.”

Kurt looked confused until he noticed the phone. Slowly, he lowered his towel. _Puck?_ he mouthed, and when Finn nodded, he nodded back.

_“Okay. Gimme ten and I’ll be out the door.”_

Finn held out a hand, and Kurt came over and held it in both of his. “It’ll be easier to figure things out together,” he said.

“I think so, too.” Finn looked up at him, then pulled him down until Kurt’s face was level with his, and kissed him. Kurt looked breathless when he was done. “I’m glad we had this time together, though.”

“We can have it every night, Finn.”

Finn blinked, thinking about it, and had to laugh. “Holy shit.”

Kurt didn’t say anything more. He just brushed a hand over Finn’s thigh, making his hard-again cock twitch, and gave him a secret smile. Finn thought he heard him whistling as he got dressed:

_Well, it's set way back in the middle of a field_  
_Just a funky old shack and I gotta get back_  
_Glitter on the mattress_  
_Glitter on the highway_  
_Glitter on the front porch  
_ _Glitter on the highway_


End file.
